Lie to Me
by amorza
Summary: ONESHOT: He couldn't believe his amber eyes. Of all the youkai why HIM!


Lie to Me

Oneshot

By Amorza

He couldn't believe his amber eyes. He couldn't believe his inu youkai ears either. There she was…with HIM! Of all the youkai why HIM?! His eyes began to bleed red. He felt his inner beast thrashing about inside of his soul. He wanted blood…HIS blood…HER blood…THEIR BLOOD! Instead, he ran away with tears in his crimson, transformed eyes.

***EARLIER THAT DAY***

"It's been a while since I had a break", Kagome said, lying comfortably in her bed. She missed all the comforts of the modern world. Inuyasha finally let her go home after a long journey trying to locate the last jewel shard. Once home, she decided to have some 'me' time. Looking at her freshly manicured nails she smiled. _'It was so nice to see my friends again, but it's getting late and I know he is waiting for me,'_ she thought while trying to convince herself to get out of her fluffy bed.

After ten more minutes, Kagome pulled herself up out of bed. Taking a nice long stretch, she gazed at herself in the mirror and straightened out her green and white uniform. Her raven black hair was now past her shoulders and her bright, brown eyes had a hint of blue spiritual energy behind them. Rosy lips and matching rosy cheeks complemented her pale skin. She had grown up a lot since her trips through the sacred well. She made friends, both human and youkai alike. And now, she even was in love. Gathering her things and sliding on her brown shoes, she said goodbye to her family and jumped into the portal taking her 500 years into the past and into his arms.

Sitting in the Goshinboku, Inuyasha sniffed the air impatiently, waiting for Kagome to come back. "Dammit what is taking that fucking bitch so long?" He had already punched Shippo several times for asking him where Kagome is and for calling him Inubaka. Miroku and Sango were busy preparing for their next adventure. Growling, he got up and rushed to the well. _'I will bring that wench back kicking and screaming!'_

Climbing out of the well, the miko felt an unknown barrier over it. Grabbing her bow, she notched an arrow while looking around frantically. "Who's there?!"

Standing impassively with his claws flexed, Lord Sesshoumaru, in his usual white and red kimono, white loose hakama, armor on his left shoulder, and with his long fluffy on his right and black boots glared, "Do you think that arrow will hurt I, Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome ran into his arms kissing him deeply. "I'm so glad it was you. Inuyasha has no clue I came back early."

"Very well," the daiyoukai said before claiming her lips again. He missed his little miko and could not wait to claim her body as well. Sesshoumaru felt it was beneath him to hide his love for Kagome. Yes she is human, but a powerful one. She gave him something to protect…which made him stronger. Feeling his little woman melt into his arms, he took time to inhale her scent, to suckle on her lip and to caress the small of her back_. 'Soon my Kagome you will be all mine.'_

Running barefoot with his clawed toes digging into the grass, Inuyasha's white hair blew in the breeze. His red fire rat kimono and loose fitting hakama flowed around his body. He got a whiff of Kagome's scent and smiled while reaching down grabbing a hand full of blue wild flowers. He had finally decided he wanted Kagome to stay with him, by his side forever. Yes he still loved Kikyo and if she was alive he would have mated her, but she is not. It was time for Inuyasha to grow up. He chose Kagome. And now, it was time to make her his.

And yet, everything about Kagome's intended was just right. He was strong, respected, confident and most of all, he wanted her. The moment he came to her and expressed to her his feelings, it was easy for her to desire him. Kagome had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru. Who knew that his sorrow over Kagura's death had nothing to do with Kagura? Sesshoumaru saw that life was short, even for youkai, but even more for humans. When the youkai lord asked Kagome to be his mate, shocked he would have feelings for anyone, nonetheless a human, she happily accepted Sesshoumaru's offer for courtship. At first, she felt badly about sneaking back from her time early or pretending to go home while being in the western lands. Now she had no doubts. Miroku and Sango were happy for her. Shippo and Sesshoumaru got along great, although more like sensai and student than father and son. Even the wise miko Kaede approved. The only one who didn't know was Inuyasha.

With a low growl, Sesshoumaru emitted a warning so primal, it frightened all the closest wildlife. He felt the pulse of Inuyasha footsteps on the ground, yet he didn't want to let his Kagome go. She felt so good, tasted so delicious. "Kagome, we must stop. The hanyou is close."

Their entwined arms unwrapped slowly. Their noses lingered a bit longer, a burning longing in both their eyes. It was hard to let go, but for now, it was a must. Inuyasha would go insane if he saw them together. Sesshoumaru put back on his icy, emotionless mask and Kagome smiled brightly as always.

***PRESENT TIME***

"Until later, my miko," the pure youkai said before flying off. Usually, Sesshoumaru wouldn't look back. But this time…he did. He saw Inuyasha running in the opposite direction. He smelled his tears and felt his confused anger. Cursing to himself he gracefully landed and watched the seen unfold.

Kagome with wide eyes saw Inuyasha fleeing. "INUYASHA!" Running with all the speed she could muster she chased after him. Her mind racing:_ 'he…Inuyasha saw us!'_ A part of her was happy he saw. All the times the hanyou run off to Kikyo. All the times he called her stupid for crying about the perceived relationship he had with Kikyo. All those times he promised to always be by her side, but left her the moment he saw Kikyo's soul collectors. Now he cared. Sounding like a wounded lion, she heard the pained roar Inuyasha let out. The villagers ran into their huts for safety thinking it was a rouge youkai coming to kill them.

Miroku, Sango and Kaede ran towards Inuyasha with concern on their faces. All three were ready to fight whatever was coming until they saw it was Kagome. The shocked expression she had told the story. Inuyasha saw and knew. Lowering their weapons, they went into Kaede's hut to give Kagome some time to explain to the heartbroken hanyou.

Inuyasha's mind went wild. He was in a state of disbelief. Sesshoumaru and Kagome kissing like lovers. Here he thought Kagome was in danger after hearing that ferocious growl. However, he was wrong. It was clearly a warning for him to stay away. Now he wished he would have listened. He heard Kagome screaming his name but he didn't want to turn back. He just ran. He saw the villager running away from him but he didn't care. He just ran. He saw Miroku, Sango and Kaede ready for battle. He just ran. Then he stopped. _'Perhaps…I'm seeing things,'_

"Tell me that's not what I saw. Tell me Kagome!"

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry I should have…I should have told you a long time ago," Kagome pleaded.

'_A long time ago..__.'_ he thought.

"I don't wanna know what I know to be true. What I need you to do, tell me another lie! LIE TO ME, LIE TO ME, LIE TO ME, LIE TO ME, LIE TO ME, LIE TO ME. LIE TO ME, LIE!" the inu hanyou cried out in anguish. His enraged youkai clawed at his flesh.

Kagome just stood there. There was no lying. Inuyasha saw them kissing. He saw the passion. He saw Sesshoumaru's clawed fingers all over her. He saw it all. The young miko chocolate eyes glowered into his ruby ones without shame. "I won't lie. Sesshoumaru and I are together Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows and wrapped his arms around Kagome tiny waist. "I, Sesshoumaru, have asked Kagome to be mine Inuyasha."

Kagome leaned into her protector. She had no fear while he was there. "I love him Inuyasha. I loved him the moment he saved me from Shichinintai's Mukotsu."

Devastated, Inuyasha screamed out, "WHY KAGAOME?! WHY HIM?!"

Kagome said nothing. She just watched Inuyasha weep. There was nothing she could say. What she did was the ultimate betrayal. Miroku and Sango came out and tried to talk some sense into Inuyasha, yet it fell on deaf ears. He wanted to fight. He wanted to kill!

Kagome stepped aside and asked her lover, "Sesshoumaru, please do not to kill him."

Sesshoumaru stabbed his katana, Tokujin, into the ground, "I will not kill him." Looking at Inuyasha he paused, waiting for the whelp to attack…and he did.

Inuyasha darted at top speed, attempting to crash into his half-brother, but he met the hard ground instead. Growling in frustration, he screamed out "Sankon Tesso!" channeling his youki into his claws before slicing violently at Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru easily dodged the hanyou's attacks and refused to take advantage of the feral and undisciplined blows of Inuyasha. In truth, he felt some remorse for his father's offspring. The hanyou had a hard life. Neither human nor oni accepted him fully. Often the mutt was targeted because he was the Inu no Taisho's son. Their father had many enemies, most of whom knew better than to attack Sesshoumaru since he is the current lord of the western lands. In comparison, Inuyasha was still in training, whereas Sesshoumaru was the perfect killer. This would prove to be his hanyou sibling's hardest training session.

Realizing he wasn't landing a punch, he drew out Tessaiga and went to attack Sesshoumaru, but the blade refused to transform. "Even my own Tessaiga rejects me!" the hanyou yelled before throwing it away. He decided to go into his youkai mode for self-defense. He attacked with desperation, abandoning all hope and all his sanity. All he wanted was blood.

Narrowing his golden eyes, Sesshoumaru sprinted in effortlessly and knocked the reckless half-demon unconscious. Picking up Tessaiga, the full youkai noticed it transformed. His mind rushed back to the moment before his father's death .

"**Surpreme conquest…Tell me Sesshoumaru do you have something to protect?" **

Looking up to the sky, the western lord thinks _'Yes now I, Sesshoumaru has something to protect.' _Turning his head to Miroku, Sango, Shippo and his Kagome, he walked off saying "Let's go."

Thanks for reading. This one shot fanfic was inspired by a song titled Lie to Me by NeYo. Please review.


End file.
